What I need is you
by The sweetheart
Summary: Yugi is sick of his life. He wants to be himself. When he goes to a club he meets someone who changes his life. Puzzleshipping, Lemon.


Hey guys long time no see.  
>*<strong>hides behind bed*<strong>  
>Well..um I know I haven't updated in a while , but I'm really busy and I barely have anytime to relax, so don't be so cruel on me pls. ^^"<br>Edited by: Miss Hinata. Thank you 3  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own anything, just the plot.<br>So you know the original name is Who's laughing now , but something happened to my computer and I had to rename it and post it again. I saw that the story had one review , so I'm sorry who ever posted it I couldn't read it ^^"  
>Enjoy the story. :)<br>**

_Who's Laughing Now_

Yugi Mutou a smart and intelligent kid. He was rich,went to the best private school in Japan, had the highest marks in school and was very talented.  
>Yet he hated it all. Every single minute of it was torture for him.<br>Because of his mother, who wanted him to be the best, everyone in school hated him and he was a target for bullies because of it and also his shortness.  
>Yugi's mother was a tall and straight figure and she always held her head up high. Her eyes were a light blue color with a hint of violet and her hair was black and her skin was pale.<p>

Her name was Amanda. She came from a rich family and she was the perfect child, but the worst mother.  
>Amanda hated Yugi's appearance she wanted him to mix with the crowd and his looks stood out too much. Because of that she made him wear chocolate brown contacts which looked very real and she dragged him literally to a salon and dyed his hair black. Every month he had to go so his normal hair couldn't appear, oh and did I mention that because of her, uniforms were put in the school.<br>Oh, how he hated it all.  
>He just wanted a normal life and mostly to be himself and not someone who he wasn't.<br>Currently he was lying on his bed and was smiling. After yesterday night his mother wouldn't bother him ever again.

_Flashback  
>Yugi just came home from an exhausting day of school. He just wanted to lie down and sleep. He had barely managed to escape the bullies and his legs hurt.<br>"Oh, Yugi your back," his mother said coming down the stairs.  
>"How was your day, sweety?" she asked and hugged him.<br>"Boring like always." Yugi answered and started to remove his tie. Oh how he hated that thing and the uniform.  
>"You mustn't talk about school in that way, it provides you with educa-"<em>

"_How the hell do you know that?_ _You have been home schooled_ _all your life. You don't know how I feel," Yugi snapped and glared at his mother. Her left eye twitched.  
>"It isn't nice to interrupt a lady when she is speaking," his mother scolded him.<br>"I don't care. All you care about is me being the perfect student and person. Well, I hate to break it to you, but that will never happen. I can't be someone I'm not. I'm seventeen now, I have the right to choose my own life. I hate being controlled like some mindless doll. _

_I just want to be me and to be free," Yugi shouted and his hands clenched into fists.  
>"Yugi,<em> _go to your room." Amanda said and turned to leave.  
>"No." She turned around and her left eyes twitched twice.<br>"Are you going to disobey me?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
>"Yes, I can't stand it anymore. I can't and never or will be the child you want. I have my own wishes and dreams. You can't control them anymore." Yugi yelled. Amanda was beyond pissed off by now.<br>"Listen to me here young man and listen good. You will go to your room and we will pretend like this never happened and you will continue to be that little perfect child," she yelled. But Yugi didn't give up. He had waited way too long for this.  
><em>_"No!_ _I want to be me. I won't continue like this. You know I just remembered something. Didn't you and Dad_ _have an argument like this?" Amanda shut up and pursed her lips in a tight line.  
>"If I remember correctly,<em> _you wanted way too much out of Dad. You wanted him to be the perfect businessmen and husband. Dad had his own wishes too. He was fed up with you like me. He got fed up with your constant whining and telling him how to be the _perfect _person. He realized that you had your own little perfect world and wanted it to be the same in real life. The truth is that it's not and never will be. I hate it and so did he. He had a choice to get rid of you and so do I," Yugi yelled and walked to his room. He hated his mother so much in that moment. He just couldn't stand even the thought of her.  
>Yugi calmed down a little and went to take a shower. But before he opened his bathroom door he heard his mother cry and run to her room. The door shut with a bang and her crying was heard all over the house.<br>Yugi smiled at that. Maybe this time it went though her thick skull.  
>He then opened the door and went to take a shower.<em>

End flashback.

He was happy. His mother had given up and she even said that she will get help to overcome this perfection obsession.  
>The dye had washed out and in it's place Yugi's normal hair had appeared. He had star shaped tri-colored hair with purple tips and blond bangs framed his face. Yugi had also taken out the contacts and his eyes were amethyst. In that moment they were sparkling with happiness.<br>Also today a new club was opening in town and he wanted to try it out. He had waited weeks for it to open.  
>Well, now he was on his way to central Domino. When he got out of the limo, cameras flashed, people screamed, and it was like walking on the red carpet.<br>Well yes he was rich and his parents were famous, he was easily recognized. Flashing a drop dead smile he walked inside.  
>The club was huge, there were people dancing, gambling, sitting on the bar. It was really cool. He just loved going to clubs, it made him feel different, it made him feel more like...himself.<br>Going to the VIP area, he ordered a martini. After a few minutes he saw a figure a mysterious and very very gorgeous man.  
>The man was tall, same tri-colored hair like Yugi's except, the man's hair had three extra blond bangs shooting like electricity in his hair, his figure was well built and the most breathtaking sign were the stranger's crimson eyes. Yugi's breath hitched as he saw the mysterious man looking at him.<br>Flashing a killer smirk at the direction of the teen, the stranger started to walk toward him.  
>At that second Yugi's heart was beating a hundred times a second, the crimson eyed teen was walking towards him. To little Yugi of all people!<br>He was so deep in thoughts that he almost missed that gorgeous baritone voice.  
>"Hello there, Little One, mind if I sit here?" the mysterious teen asked. A blush crept on Yugi's face.<br>"S-sure," he stumbled over his words. The teen sat next to Yugi and a little bit too close to him.  
>"So, what's a beauty like you doing here in a club like this?" Yugi looked up and was met by intense crimson eyes. He almost forgot how to speak.<br>"I-I have been wanting to see this club for weeks, I had a hard time waiting for it to open," Yugi said, never breaking eye contact with the other teen.  
>"Yami," the mysterious teen said.<br>"Pardon?" asked the smaller teen in confusion.  
>"My name's Yami. What's yours, Little One?" Yami asked, leaning in a little bit closer to the smaller teen.<br>"Y-Yugi Mouto." Yami smirked at his Little One's reaction. A blush was making his way to his checks. Wait, did he just call him **his**? Yes , yes he did, at that he smirked and leaned to Yugi's ear.  
>"Nice to meet you, Yugi," Yami whispered in the smaller teens ear, making him shiver in delight.<br>"D-do you want something to drink?" asked Yugi out of the blue. Looking at Yugi's red face was enough for the little one to get up and going (Hehe figured that out? **Grin**).  
>Yugi was about to get up, but a hand circled his wrist and pushed him back down.<br>"You are not going anywhere," said the crimson eyed teen huskily. Yugi shiver at that.  
>Innocent amethyst eyes connected with darkened crimson ones.<br>Suddenly Yugi couldn't hear the music or people talking anymore, it was like they were all alone.  
>"How about we get out of here?" Yami asked , his hand going up and down the amethyst eyed teens arm. Biting back a moan, he nodded. Before Yugi could realize what was happening, a cool breeze hit his skin. Blinking a few times, a question popped in his head.<br>"Where are we going?" Yami looked at him and smirked.  
>"To my place, it's close by and much quieter," he purred as his arm encircled the teens wrist.<br>After walking for a few minutes they arrived at a very big house. If you could say house, it was a mansion. Yugi's jaw fell to the ground, this guy's house was bigger than his!  
>A deep baritone chuckle rang through the air.<p>

"I take it you like my house?" Yami asked, starting to walk. Yugi shook his head to clear it a little.  
>"House? More like a mansion. And I thought <em>I<em> had a big house." Another chuckle escaped the crimson eyed teen's lips.  
>"Wait 'til you see the inside," Yami said a little bit mischievously with a smirk playing on his lips.<br>Yugi gulped and they went inside.  
>Yugi almost fainted the inside on the <em><span>house <span>_was amazing! It was decorated Egyptian style. It was like walking into a Pharaoh's palace. Another chuckle escaped Yamis lips. Yugi snapped out of his daze and looked at Yami.  
>"By any chance, are you related to the Pharaohs?" Yugi asked with curiosity in his eyes.<br>"You have no idea how much." Suddenly Yugi found himself pinned to a wall, his hands on either side of him held by Yami.  
>"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked, a little bit frightened.<br>"Do you have any idea what you do to me. When I first saw you I knew I had to have you. You're so innocent and pure, and your eyes, oh your eyes, they reflect everything you are feeling, your eyes betray you the most. When we were in the club, there were so much emotions in them and it made me want you more," Yami said huskily and leaned very close to Yugi, their lips mere inches away from each other. Yugi looked at Yami's lips. Those red and full lips, his mouth started to water and he couldn't hide his desire anymore.  
>"Make me yours, I can't hide anything anymore," Yugi said and a true heartwarming smile spread on Yami's lips.<br>"Thank you. Yugi. It will be a pleasure." After that Yami closed the gap between their lips and kissed Yugi. The kiss wasn't desperate or rough, it was filled with love. After a few seconds they broke away. Looking at each other eyes ,they saw only love.  
>"Do you believe in love at first sight, Yugi?" Yami asked, his eyes filling with lust.<p>

"If you had asked me yesterday, I would have laughed but now, now I know it exists," Yugi said and crashed their lips together. Yami released his hands and they tangled in Yami's hair.

Yami licked over Yugi's lower lip, asking for entrance. At that, the smaller teen gasped and it gave Yami the perfect opportunity, so he slipped his tongue inside Yugi's wet cavern. He moaned at the taste. Yugi tasted like exotic fruit. The taste was intoxicating. He started a little war with Yugi's tongue for dominance which Yami won. He guided the smaller teen's tongue to his mouth and Yugi moaned.  
>Yami tasted like cinnamon and something else which he couldn't put a finger on it. '<em>Curse the need for air,'<em>thought Yami as they separated, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips which snapped when they moved. Breathing like they had just ran a marathon, they looked at each other.

"Let's take this to my room," Yami said between gasps and Yugi was still in a daze but nodded. Yami picked up Yugi bridal style and climbed the stairs to his room. After opening the door he walked to the bed and laid Yugi down on it. Behind him the door closed mysteriously.

**START OF LEMON.**

Yami climbed on top of Yugi and kissed him again, this time the kiss was more intense.  
>After breaking the kiss, Yami started to kiss and bite his way down to Yugis neck. Yugi gasped as Yami kissed a certain spot. The taller teen smirked and started to suck and bite that spot, earning moans from Yugi.<p>

"Y-Yami, stop teasing," Yugi gasped between moans.

"Patience, Little One." Yami said with a mischievous smirk (he smirks a lot doesn't he? I wonder how that smirk isn't glued to his face yet). Yami slipped his hands under Yugi's black tank top and pinched his nipples, Yugi gasped and moaned as Yami started to circle them between his fingers.  
>"Y-Yami," Yugi panted out. Removing the shirt, Yami immediately latched onto one of Yugi's nipples and started to suck on it.<br>"AH, Yami," Yugi moaned and trashed his head from side to side. After the little nub was hard as a rock, he gave the other one the same treatment. Then he started to kiss his was down Yugi's chest and he dipped his tongue a couple of times into Yugi's navel. Reaching Yugi's leather pants, Yami looked up.  
>"Yugi, are you sure about this? There in no turning back if you say yes," Yami said looking into lust filled amethyst eyes.<br>"Yes, oh god yes, please take me, Yami," Yugi pleaded and Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi. In one swift motion his pants and boxers were off. Yugi shivered as cold air hit his hard member.  
>Yugi looked up at Yami.<br>"Aren't you forgetting something?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at him, then suddenly found himself on his back and Yugi on top of him. Yugi smirked and kissed Yami, his little hands slipping under Yami's leather shirt. He pinched Yami's nipples and he let out a moan and a gasp.

"Ah, Yugi," Yami moaned again as Yugi pinched them once more. Yugi hooked his fingers under the shirt and got it off of Yami in one swift motion.  
>He started to kiss down Yami's strong chest. Yugi could feel the muscles moving. He got a nipple between his teeth and started to suck on it. Yami moaned at that and after the nipple was hard he gave the other one the same treatment.<br>Kissing his way down Yami's chest, he unzipped the leather pant and pulled them down. Yami wasn't wearing any boxers and his member stood up proudly. Yugi blushed, his shyness coming back.  
>'<em>Stop being such a coward, Yugi. Get a grip,' <em>his inner consciousness said. Yami raised up on his elbow and looked at Yugi.  
>"Why did you stop?" Yami asked in a daze. Yugi looked at him then at his cock. He stroked it lightly and Yami gasped. He saw the pleasured face of his Yami's face and his movements became much bolder. He gripped Yami's cock and gave it a harsh squeeze.<p>

"AHHH," Yami cried falling back on the bed. Yugi wanted to try something, but he wasn't sure if Yami would like it.  
>Nevertheless he leaned down and licked the tip of Yami's cock.<p>

"AHHHH," Yami screamed, his eyes snapping open. He looked at Yugi.  
>"Did I do something wrong?" Yugi asked. Yami stared at him.<br>"No, I was just surprised you'd do that. Please continue." Yami said and Yugi nodded, a blush on his face. He licked the tip again and Yami moaned and fell back on the bed, his hands tangling in Yugi's hair.  
>Yugi took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it, earning moans from Yami. He started to take in more of it, bobbing his head up and down,<br>"AHHHH," Yami screamed as his member was engulfed in a wet, tight and hot cavern. Yugi loosened his throat and took in more of Yami.  
>Yami was a mess he was screaming and moaning, he couldn't believe Yugi was doing this to him.<br>"Ah, Yugi I'm about to cu-" he couldn't finish his warning as he released in Yugis mouth. Yugi immediately jerked away, Yami's seed falling down his chin. Yugi averted his eyes.  
>Yami panted and after a few seconds he looked at Yugi, whose face was turned to the side.<br>"Yugi look at me." Yami said, but he still refused to look at him.  
>Yugi felt a finger under his chin titling his head to look at Yami. He wiped his seed off of Yugi's chin and kissed him. The smaller teen kissed back.<br>"My turn," Yami said and he slipped down to Yugis member and took the tip in his mouth  
>"AHHHHHHHH," Yugi screamed as his cock was engulfed in heat. Yami started to bob his head up and down Yugi's length. Yugi was screaming and squirming, trashing his head from side to side.<br>Without any warning he came in Yami's mouth. Yami was ready for his release and he swallowed. He looked at Yugi, basking in the after glow. His face was flushed, a thin layer of sweat on his body and he was panting. That made Yami hard again. Groaning in need, he crashed their lips together. Suddenly Yugi trusted his hips upward, making their members collide. Both moaned in delight. They continued trusting up at each other making their members hard again.  
>"Yami," Yugi panted and looked up at lust filled crimson eyes.<br>"I want you," he blurted out and a smirk appeared on Yamis face.  
>"How badly do you want me?" Yami asked, stopping their actions. Yugi groaned in disapproval.<br>"Very, very badly." Yugi pushed Yami back on the bed and started to kiss him. He heard a cap being open but paid no heed to it. Suddenly he felt Yami's fingers at his entrance. Breaking the kiss he looked up at Yami, but before he could say anything a finger slipped in his tight entrance. Yugi gasped at the intrusion.  
>"Does it hurt?" Yami asked, concerned.<p>

"N-no it's just strange," Yugi said and smiled a little. Pushing the digit in and out a couple of times, he added a second finger. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut.  
>"Yugi?" Concerned crimson eyes looked down on Yugi.<br>"Keep going," he said, relaxing himself. Yami trusted his fingers a couple more times and touched Yugi's inner walls, making him gasp. Yugi let out a scream as Yami added a third finger.  
>Yami kissed him passionately to distract him. It worked and Yugi relaxed. Trusting his fingers in and out, Yugi gasped then suddenly threw his head back and screamed.<br>"Oh, Yami, do that again." Yami smirked as he found Yugi's prostate and continued to hit it a few more times.  
>Yami loved the sounds that he was getting from Yugi, they were so arousing. Pulling his fingers out, Yugi whined.<br>"Don't worry, Little One, Wait just a bit and you'll get what you want," Yami said as he pushed Yugi back on the bed and coated his member. Yami gripped Yugi's hips and positioned himself.  
>"No," Yugi said and looked at Yami. Yami nodded and moved back but suddenly Yugi chuckled.<br>"I mean no to the position." Yami raised an elegant eyebrow.  
>"Oh, do tell, what do you want?" Yugi pushed himself up and gripped Yami's hips, at that Yami smirked. He grabbed his member and slowly guided Yugi down on it. Gasping as Yami entered him, he shut his eyes tightly.<br>"Yugi?" He only nodded for Yami. When he was fully seated on Yami, Yugi took a few deep breaths.  
>"Yugi, you ok?" Yami asked, putting his hand on Yugis cheek.<p>

"Yeah, it just hurts." After a few more seconds Yugi slowly pushed himself up and slowly back down. Both gasped at the friction between them. Yugi quickened the pace just a little, but Yami got bored with the pace and angled himself differently.  
>"Yami," Yugi screamed as the taller teen hit his prostate. Their trusts and movements became much harder and faster. Creating a delightful rhythm, both men gasped and moaned. Yugis' screams became much more high pitched. Suddenly, Yami pushed Yugi on the bed and before Yugi could figure out what was happening, Yami pushed back in him, hitting his prostate dead on.<br>"YAMI," he screamed so loud that he thought the whole neighborhood heard him, well at least the house that was next to them. Yami trusted hard and fast into Yugi, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist he screamed as Yami went deaper in him.  
>"Y-yami, I'm going to cum!" Yugi cried between pants.<p>

"Wait a few more seconds,"Yami panted and gripped Yugi's member. He started to pump it in time with their trusts.  
>"YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he came hard on both their stomachs. Yami gave a few more powerful trusts and felt Yugi's walls tighten on his member as he came deep in Yugi.<br>Yami fell forward but caught himself before he could squish his little lover. Laying next to him, he pulled out of Yugi. Yugi groaned as he already missed the feeling of Yami inside of him.  
>"Sleep, Yugi," Yami said and pulled the covers around them as he pulled Yugi closer.<br>A soft "I love you" was heard as Yugi fell asleep.  
>"I love you too." Yami kissed his forehead and fell asleep.<br>**LEMON END**

**I thought of leaving it here but maybe a little extra will be good.**

The next morning the woke up tangled in each other. Yami was the first to wake up. He looked down at the sleeping figure and moved Yugi's bangs from his face.  
>Just for one night, this person made his life so much brighter. He couldn't imagine his life without Yugi, it would be so meaningless.<br>Yugi started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Blinking the sleepiness away, he looked up at Yami.  
>"Morning," he said his voice a hoarse from last night.<br>"Did you sleep well?" Yami asked as he drew circles on Yugis arms.  
>"Mhmm." was his answer as he cuddled closer to Yami. Chuckling at that, he held Yugi tighter.<br>"Do you want some breakfast?" Yami asked, at that Yugis stomach growled.  
>"Sure," Yugi said trying to get up but fell back down. "Ow." Yami kissed his forehead.<br>"Sorry, I was a little too rough," Yugi shook his head.  
>"It was worth it." Both kissed very lovingly. After breaking the kiss, Yami lifted Yugi in his arms.<br>"Yami, I can walk, don't worry," Yugi whined.  
>"No can do." Yami kissed his forehead and both laughed a little. A true, happy laughter.<br>Soon many months passed with passioned nights and many dates. Yami insisted that Yugi moved in with him and Yugi agreed, but his mother was having a fit. They only just laughed at her expression as the movers gathered Yugi's things and moved them to Yami's house.  
>At Yugis 18th birthday Yami proposed to him and Yugi gladly excepted.<br>Both were very happy with their life.

They were one soul in two bodies.  
>A half of a whole.<br>"Yamii, stop that," Yugi whined as Yami kissed his neck.  
>"Why?" Yami tried to pout but it didn't works. Yugi laughed at his expression.<br>"Tell you what, race you to the hotel. If you get there first, you'll get what you want," Yugi said with a smirk. A habit he had picked up from Yami.  
>Yami smirked at that too.<br>"Ready." Yami nodded.  
>"3...2...1" both took off. Laughing and joking the way there.<br>Yep, their life was perfect.

**A/N: **Well this is just a random one-shot. This has been staying for a very long time in the folder. I just remembered it and finished it.  
>I have a few more one-shots written in my notebooks , I'll try to write them on the computer soon.<br>Oh and New Beginning will be updated soon. I just had a little block on it, couldn't think of the ending for the chapter.

Anyway see you soon people.

R&R pls.

***gives out cookies** *


End file.
